Your shining smile
by rabukawa
Summary: find out their high school life and all the fluffy romance! shiro chan and his lil' bed wetter develop feelings to each other . please read and reviews! Summary sucks -  -
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is it! My fanfic about my favourite couple! Enjoy! xD

Hitsuhina forever!

Xxx

Chap 1 – Our journey begin!

"Shi..ro..chan!" exclaimed the girl as she barged into the prodigy's room.

"Hinamori! Stop using that silly name! And what are you doing here?" the white-haired boy replied with his usual stern look.

"I just want to show you our high school uniform!" said the girl as she twirl around showing the prodigy her new look.

Of course Hinamori didn't mean to flirt around him and Hitsugaya know that. She's not like the other girl who flirt around him and show their sillyness. He know that she's just an innocent girl.

Amused at her action, he simply smirk at her. Noticing the smirk spread in his face. Hinamori immediately address him innocently, "What? What so funny? Am I look bad?"

Upon hearing those comments, Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Hit..Su..ga..ya-kun! What so funny?" said the girl with emphasize in each syllables and words, and of course she shot a mild yet cute glare at him.

Looking at those glares of her, he merely stated,"Bed-wetter-chan! The uniform does look good on you, b-"

"R-Really?", Hinamori suddenly interrupted the conversation and show him her glittery eyes, "Thank you for your compliment Shiro-chan! I love this uniform very much!"

"But.."

"What? But what?", asked the girl suspiciously.

"But with that eye bag of yours... the uniform..." said the boy slyly as he point at her eye bags.

"R-Really? I think I had enough sleep last night.", exclaimed the girl as she walk to the mirror which reflect her image.

"Shiro-chan! There are no blacky thing under my eyes! You trick me again!", said the girl with emphasize in the word 'again'.

"tch. Its your fault for being easy to mess around."

"S-Shut up! You white meanie!" exclaimed the girl as she throw pillow towards Hitsugaya.

"I'm just kidding, ya know?", chuckled the boy.

"You always making fun of me!" said the girl as she fold her arms and pout.

Toushirou walks closer to the pounting girl and give her his smile. Seeing the mesmerizing smile of him, her heart simply skip a beat. Momo couldn't help but smiled brightly in response. Immediately she grab his arm and drag him out of the room,"Okay! I'll forget it! Let's go to school and start our High-School-amazing days!"

"Whatever, bed-wetter"

"Mou.."

Toushirou love being around Momo and mess around her. Since the day Momo's grandmother adopt him and let him stay with them, he really appreciate his new family very much. Hitsugaya worked part time job in order to supply their need.

Toushirou and Momo are best friends ever since their childhood times. Slowly but surely he developed feelings towards the girl and when he realized, he had fallen for the girl. He loves her... very much.

Eventhough he didn't confess,he surely would do that in the future.

Xoxoxo

Hi! Thanks for reading this fanfiction.. please review :3

Your reviews gonna be my motivation! :D

I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my lateee update... guess.. im so busyy... XP anyway this is chap 2! Pardon me for the grammatical errors, english is not my native language. By the way, thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter, thank you very much! Really really appreciate them! Feel free to PM me about anything! :D

Okay... enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAP 2! First Day at Genryuusai High!<p>

"Wooowww... cool! Its really amazing school!", said Hinamori as she turn her head around to examine her new school, Genryuusai High.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya stood in awe , staring at their new prestigious school.

The school consists of 2 main buildings which are connected to each other by a shorter building. The middle building, which is the shortest is the main hall. The principal office, meeting rooms, auditorium, audio visual and staffs rooms are located in this building. Then the left part building is the tallest, consisting classrooms and the school canteen. Whereas the right part building is for school labs and club rooms. The basketball and football fields are located outdoor. The indoor basketball court is located inside the Sport Complex which is built just few yards away from the school buildings.

The school fees are really expensive, but they are few exceptions for the talented students, the talented, are granted scholarship just like Toushirou and Momo. Its a really famous school , this is the place where all Japanese sucessors were currently studying.

"Oi! Do you plan to stand here all day?", said the boy, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course, No!", said Hinamori immediately.

"If you say so, then hurry up or else we gonna be late,bed-wetter.", said the boyas he grab her wrist and run inside.

"mou... I'm not wetting the bed anymore!"'said Hinamori, running along with the boy.

'eh? Hitsugaya-kun is holding my hand.. mou... Why do i feel abit nervous? When we were just kid, I often hold his hands, but now... why?' realizing what she was thinking, immediately she shove off the thought and continue to follow the boy.

"Okay.. Here we are..", said the boy, stopped infront of the Principal's office.

"wait...", panted the girl as she need time to catch fresh air from her exercise.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo, you are welcome to our school.. I'm honoured to meet such talented students ", said the principal who was standing behind them.

The sudden greeting shock them as they're not recognizing him, who was standing directly birectly behind them. However, Hitsugaya manage to maintain his composure.

"Thank you sir! We're truly sorry for not noticing your presence.", stated the boy calmly, then both of them bowed to show their respect for him.

"No problem," said the principal as he swing his hand in the air,"Beside, you two never met me before, so I have expected such reactions. Anyway, Let's have some conversation inside."

"Yes, Sir!"

Xxx

"so... The name of our principal is Jushirou Ukitake, huh?He's quite a nice one! I can't believe he have alot of sweets in his office!", said the peach girl cheerfully.

"Hinamori, you're just to naive to believe all people in this world are nice,huh?",said the boy sarcastically.

"shut up!", retorted the girl, "By the way which class are we going in?"

"According to Juushirou-sensei our class in in 1-A which is-"

"Ah... there!", Hinamori suddenly interrupt him as she point to the said direction.

"Hurry up, then"

Xxx

"Good morning class!", greeted the spiky-haired teacher as he entered the class.

"Good morning sir...", replied the pupils of 1-A with their bored expressions.

"Excuse me, Is that the way you greet your teacher? I strongly request you to repeat the greeting properly! Now do it!", said the teacher strictly as he bang the whiteboard behind him to threat the students.

"Yes sir! Good Morning sir!", answered the students altogether.

"Now thats sounds better! Okay class! I'm going to introduce myself! My name is Kaien Shiba. From today onwards I'm incharge of this class. Okay... Since this is your first day of school, please introduce yourselves! I'll start from you! Mr. Baldy! Yeah! You, who sit next to the window! Please come infront and introduce yourself to the whole class!", commanded the teacher.

"tch. Kaien-sensei! We're high school students now and I think there's no need for us to stand there like a fool and introduce ourselves like the juniors!', said the bald man boldly.

"Excuse me, Mister! But this is my class and you have no right to argue over the instructions I've given. And one more thing, this class would be some sort of junior classes if you still act like a kid," replied the teacher as he shot death glare to the rebellious pupil.

"Okay! Fine! I'll do it!", said the man finally.

"That's good!", the teacher quickly change his facial expression, from the stern look to the friendly one.

The bald man come out of his seat and walk infront, facing all members of 1-A.

"Okay.. My name is Madarame Ikakku. ", said the guy lazily.

"That's great! Next!," said the teacher.

"Good morning! I'm Kuchiki Rukia! Nice to meet you!"

"Next!"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo! "

"Next please!"

"Hello! My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika, as you can see I'm the prettiest boy in this school."

"Thats great pretty boy! Next!"

A few minutes later...

"Good Morning! I'm Fen Yue Mi, I'm from China, Please help me improving my Japanese!"

"Good Morning, I'm Jang Lee Ri, nice to meet you!"

"Good Morning! I'm Abarai Renji!"

"Good morning! I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

"Okay! Seems like the introduction session is over! I'm going to distribute your timetable soon. In 10 minutes , you're going to the main hall for the principal's it?"

"Yes sir!"' replied the students.

Xxx

"tch. That man is sure the lively one.", complained the bald man as the teacher is out of the classroom for some bussiness.

"I think Kaien-sensei and you bare quite alike", teased the bob-haired man.

"What the hell are you talking about?", yelled Ikakku, irritated with Yumichika's opinion.

"Calm down, you dumbass", said yhe red-haired guy nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by calling me dumbass, dumbass?", yelled the furious bald man.

"Okay! Okay! Enough already! Its your first meeting and I just can't believe you have already started a nonsense fight, you dumbass!", stated the orange-haired man as he tried to calm down the two.

"Shut up! You have no right to interfere with our fight'', retorted the red-haired guy.

"yeah!"

The both of them which is Renji and Ikkaku pulled Ichigo, the orange-haired man into their fight.

"I think thats how boys solve their problems", said the tomboy-looking girl, pointing at the rowdy group.

"Yeah.. I think so."

"No! I think not all boys solve their problems in such an ugly ways... It's a total disgrace!",said the bob-haired man as he glance at the two girls with disgusted look in his face.

"I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika, nice to meet you..", introduced the man politely.

"I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. And that's orange-haired idiot is Kurosaki Ichigo, my childhood friend", said the girl.

"Oi! I heard that Tatsuki!", retorted the boy in the middle of his fight.

"Shut up Ichigo! Just finish your fight!"

"Okay enough with that idiot Tatsuki! By the way nice to meet you Ayasegawa-san! I'm Kuchiki Rukia! I'm also Tatsuki and Ichigo's childhood friends , ah! And that red-haired gangster, Abarai Renji also our friend", said the girl

"Nice to meet you, you guys are sure really have a pretty good relationship to enroll in this school together, huh? Anyway Kuchiki-san please just call me Yumichika."

"Yeah kinda good one...", said Rukia as she rolled her eyes," Yumichika-san then you can call me Rukia!"

"Fine then, by the way lets head to the main hall.. its almost the time now.",

"ayee... i almost forgot! Before that, we must stop that three idiots over there! ", said Yumichika, pointing the group.

"oi! Three idiots over there! Stop your fight now! Let's head to the main hall now!", said Tatsuki, putting both of his hands by the sides of her waist, showing a guts pose.

"Main hall? What f-?", asked the curious Ichigo, but he was interrupted by Rukia with a smack on the head.

"Nice move Rukia!", said Tatsuki immediately, raising her thumb up.

"You moron! Did you forget things that easy? Its for the principal's speech, remember?", explained Rukia, a smile of satisfaction spread in her petite face.

"Ah-Oh yeah! I almost forgot, ny the way you don't need to give me such smack, do you? Its hurts! Alot!", complained Ichigo.

"That is for refreshing your mind, so you can think better, right Renji?", said the girl as she shot glare to the red-haired guy who laugh to no end.

"Hahaha! Dont be such a sissy, Ichigo!", teased the man

"Renji! Shut up!"

"Ahaha! Alright... alright! Let's go!" replied the boy, wiping the tears of laughter at the edge of his eyes.

Momo just can believe the scenes that she had just witnessed, she couldn't help but smiled to herself.

' this class gonna be a lot of fun!'

"Oi! Bed-wetter stop daydreaming already! Let's go to the hall now!"

Realizing that she has been called with the nickname, she narrowed her eyes to him and said,"I'..! stop calling me with that nickname!"

He raised one of his eyebrow, amused by her action.

"I would stop if you stop calling me 'shiro-chan'"

"Never!", the girl chuckled.

"I guess, i won't stop calling you 'bed-wetter' then", said the boy playfully.

"Mou... Anyway let's go!"

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

SORRYY guys for the supa dupa late update School is starting, and it just can't be helped! About 16 subjects and a lot of HW. Its fun to see my dear friends and their awesome craziness but not the lessons! Okay enough of the chit-chat and please pardon me for my bad english! enjoy! XD

CHAP 3! The speech and the friendship circle!

"Good Morning students!

Today is such a great pleasure for me to meet such talented students here. I personally welcome you to Genryuusai High School! I'm Ukitake Juushirou, the present principle and the third heir of the school.

The Genryuusai School is well-known since 1986. Since then, we still holding the same vision and mission of the school.

Firstly, the school's mission is to develop potential in each and every individual , we do believe a conducive environment would boost your potential and we proudly introduced you to the highly-elected teacher who would help you to explore and develop your potential. We do hope, your skills and knowledge would be a great charity to the world.

The school's vision is to create a responsible and respected member of society. So, not only your academic grades but also your attitude training is our priority.

The school rules and regulations are going to be explained by each class teacher to their respected class. For every rule violation you made, you'll getting red card which is a warning card. And you'll be given exactly 3 chances. Certain action of punishment would be given if you exceed the chances we've granted. So, please obey the rules in this school! Maintain discipline!

Lastly, I would like to wish you all a very good luck for you all. Use your talents, knowledge and skills for the right purpose, you have the power to change the world into the better one.

Thank you for your attention. You may return to your classes now."

Xxx

"Shiro-chan! Its recess now! Lets eat lunch together!", said the peach girl cheerfully, poking her best friend, who just sit still much like a statue.

"Bed-wetter, I'm not hungry, so just eat by yourself," stated the boy calmly.

"mou… You always know I hate to eat all alone! Plus! Obaa-san told you to eat regularly or you'll be sick!," pouted the girl as she fold her hands.

"Stop worrying a lot Hinamori, I'm just fi-"

"Then stop being so stubborn!", snapped Hinamori.

Hinamori's voice is pretty loud that all her classmate turned their head and stare at the both of them, curious of what had happened between them. Realizing her too loud voice, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and quickly bowed to her classmates, apologizing.

"Yo there! Wanna join us for lunch at the school top floor?", said the red-spiky-haired-pineapple like-hair man, interrupting Hinamori and Hitsugaya argument.

"Sure! It would be nice, right Hitsugaya-kun?", said the girl, glancing at her childhood friends.

"That would be nice if both of you join us!" said the orange-haired girl sweetly.

"ne..ne.. Shiro-chan, lets go!" said the excited Hinamori, poking Hitsugaya softly.

"You go.. I pass", said the boy coldly.

With no further argument, Hinamori suddenly hooked her arm with his, pulling him out of his chair and join the group.

Smiling contently she said ,"Lets go!"

"tch.",

Xxx

"So what are you guys bring for today lunch?", asked the orange-haired girl impatiently.

"I'm bringing egg-rolls and mashed potatoes", said the tomboy girl.

"That's nice Tatsuki-chan! Guess what I've brought!"

"Lemme guess, omelet with roasted bean-sprouts and soya-sauce?", teased the girl.

"No! No! No!" said the orange-haired girl, shaking her head rapidly, "It's toast bread with roasted strawberries and pineapple jam plus beef ham and with addition of honey~!"

As she said so, she opened her lunch box, revealing the weird meal she has brought to everyone there, who seemed to make disgusted looks on their face.

"Uhmm… You two haven't introduce your names yet!" snapped the electric-blue haired girl, eager to escape from Orihime's meal topic.

"Ah! My name is Hinamori Momo! Nice to meet you guys!" said Hinamori as she grab Rukia's outstretched hand ,"And this grumpy guy is my best friend! Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

"Nice to meet you," said the boy bluntly.

"Hinamori Momo… Hitsugaya Toushirou…", said the girl, pointing her finger to the said person, trying to memorize their names, " Nice to meet you too! My name is Kuchiki Rukia"

"My name is Inoue Orihime!" snapped the girl.

"Arisawa Tatsuki!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Abarai Renji"

"Ayasegawa Yumichika"

"Yo! Madarame ikakku!"

One by one person introduced themselves with big grin spread in their faces, welcoming both Momo and Toushirou to their friendship circle. The warmth of the friendship engulfed the two of them,even melt the heart of the coldest person alive, Hitsugaya Toushirou. As a result Hitsugaya cracked a very very faint smile, while his friend smiled cheerfully.

"Today is a really nice and warm day, huh? Enjoying the slow movement of the cloud which make me feel really peace. We're lucky to choose this spot for lunch", said Renji as his head looked at the clear and blue sky above him.

"Yeah, I agree with that! Heh! I'm pretty impressed that the like of you are able to say such things," sneered the bald man.

"Ikakku! You're always ruining my mood!" said the now irritated man.

"Calm down you two! You keep on arguing, debating and whatever for the whole day. Are you trying to flirt each other?" teased Ichigo with one eyebrow cocked.

"We're not gay!" said the two simultaneously.

With that said, the silly fight occur… again.

"What in the world are they trying to do? Fighting again? Idiots!" said the irritated Rukia, rubbing her temples.

"Calm down Rukia, its pointless to stop them," said Tatsuki immediately.

"By the way, Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya-san, please pardon thise idiots."said the girl teasingly

"No big deal! Kuchiki-san! I think that how friendship works for them", said the peach with a sweet smile.

"I suppose-"

RINGGGGG

"oops.. The bell rang, let's head back to class!" said the orange-haired girl, packing her lunch box.

"Yeah ! let's go! 3 idiots! Don't ya hear the bell just rang?" yelled Tatsuki.

"What? The recess is over? Dammit! I haven't eaten my lunch!" said the bald man furiously.

"Suck to be you", said Tatsuki nonchalantly.

"This is all your fault! Ichigo!" Renji suddenly accused Ichigo, giving him glare.

"Wha-? Me? You're the one dragging me to your ridiculous fig-"

"Cut it out! Don't talk anymore!, once you talk, you'll definitely start to fight", said Rukia, sighing in defeat at her 2 friends who never get along each other well.

"Well.. Stop the ugly conversation! Let's go!"said the bob-haired guy.

Xxx

"Class! Here's your schedules! Please read them well! Any question? Kindly ask me!" said the class teacher of 1-A as he distribute the paper to the students.

"The rule and regulation of this school is, as you can see, is here," said the teacher, pointing at the framed object, written 'GENRYUUSAI HIGH RULES AND REGULATIONS ' ," please read the rules and obey each orders written. If you wish to get rid of the red cards, please take it seriously! Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good! Any Question regarding your schedules?"

"No sir!" said the students in unison.

"Good! Your class would be started tomorrow as today is part of the school orientation, in 10 minutes you're going to be dismissed, got it?"

"Yes Sir!"

RINGGGG

The school bell rang which indicated the school time is over, all the pupils in every class immediately out of their rooms.

The sound of laughter, The chit-chat, the scream and yells are heard in the entire school. The hubbub like 'good bye', 'later', 'see you tomorrow' and other good bye wishes are heard everywhere.

Among all the groups, there was a certain group with a white-haired boy who was accompanied by a sweet petite girl with brown eyes which the latter was waving good bye to their friend.

"Bye Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san, Arisawa-san, Kurosaki-san, Madarame-san, Abarai-kun and Ayasegawa-san! See you tomorrow!" said the girl, with a big smile formed in her face as she wave her hands to the group.

"Later Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya-san!" said the other while they walk way.

"Let's go!" said Hitsugaya immediately after seeing the group that had walked further.

"uwaa! Hitsugaya-kun! Wait up!"

Xxx

"Do you know? The principle speech back then really impressive! His words seems to boost up my self-confident!" said the girl cheerfully, glancing at her friend.

"Yeah… I admit that he's one great instructor"

After a pregnant pause, Hinamori commented," umm… Shiro-chan, I think it's the first time for you to praise other", she placed her index finger at the side of her cheek, showing she was thinking something, "Why? Its seldom happen, not seldom, I think rarely, no, never happened? Because he have the same hair color as yours?" as she said so, she ruffled her friend's head, giggling.

"Hinamori! Stop it! You're messing up my hair!" said the annoyed boy

Knowing how stubborn she was when it comes to stuff like this, there's only one way to stop her, yeah, only Hitsugaya Toushirou knows her weak point.

Suddenly, he poked her side, tickling her.

"Shiro-haha-chan! Sto-hahaha-p! Don't do-hahahaha! That! You- hahaha alwa- hahaha-ys knew-hahaha I'm hahaha tick-haha-lish!" laughed the girl loudly. ( translation of the gibberish words : Shiro-chan! Stop! Don't do that! You always knew I'm ticklish! XD)

"That's punishment! Bed-wetter!" chuckled the boy.

"Hahaha! Okay-okay!", said the laughing girl as she run away from the boy, eager to escape the death-tickle.

"No! No! You're not allowed to escape!" said Hitsugaya as he run after the girl, a faint smile formed in his stoic face.

"Catch me if you can!" teased the girl.

Xxx

Phewww~ I hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Thank you! XP


	4. Chapter 4

Uh-oh.. my dearest reader… I'm terribly sorry for supa late update! I'm so drowned in my school works, tests, hw and other stuffs… anyway THANK YOU for who reviewed really really really appreciate you guys! C: anyway I'll stop blabbering, enjoy!

Disclaimer -I'm not owning bleach, west life song (If I let you go), nor nagging song!

CHAP 4! Emotion?

"Hinamori! Wake up! Hurry up or else we gonna be late!", commanded Hitsugaya as he stood in front of Hinamori's bedroom, tapping his foot.

"Okay.. okay! I know! Its just 7.30 anyway", said the girl from inside her room.

"It's already 7.30! what makes you so long?", corrected the boy with irritated tone.

"I'm doing m hair! Just wait for another, err… err… 5 minutes!"

"5 minutes? That's too long!"

Without much hesitation, Hitsugaya immediately went inside Hinamori's room and found the girl was sitting infront of the mirror which reflected her face with twitched eyebrows and serious expression. Hinamori was engrossed too much in her own business that she didn't notice the boy had entered her room.

"Bed-wetter Momoooo!", yelled the boy, startling the girl.

"What?" yelled the annoyed girl,"Mou! You should have knocked the door before entering, where's your manner, shiro-chan!"

"I have knocked," said the boy, smirking.

"…., just forget it! I must fix my hair, bad-hair day!" said Hinamori, staring back at the mirror infront of her.

"Let me help you", offered the boy.

No reply from the girl, Hinamori just stared blankly at the boy with a 'you are joking, aren't you' look.

"Hinamori, stop looking at me with that silly expression, I'm not joking, I'll help you so we won't be late!"

"How in the world you know I'm asking whether you joke or not? Is it clearly written in my face?"

"Instinct?", shrugged the boy indifferently,"So bed-wetter-chan, which hair style do you want me to do?"

"umm…. Braiding my hair would be the best choice, can you do it shiro-chan?" (A/N assume that Hinamori's hairstyle changes daily. XD)

"Don't underestimate me, Hinamori", smirked the prodigy.

"Tch… sure", said Hinamori sarcastically.

Hitsugaya started brushing her raven hair, making sure it didn't tangled. Then, he divide her hair into two equal parts. After dividing, he starts doing the left part of the divided hair.

As simple as it seems, but seems that the prodigy is having a little trouble in the process…

"Shiro-chan not too tight..", complained the pouting girl.

"sstt! Keep quiet! Don't move your head too much! Its gonna be harder for me!"

"mou…" Hinamori puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"You better not complain, bed-wetter-chan," smirked the boy.

"I won't complain if you won't make any mistake! Kyaaah-!Hitsugaya-kun! Don't pull my hair!"

"I'm not pulling, it's the part of the process" said the boy sarcastically.

"You know? You're a bad liar!"

"The same goes for you" replied the boy calmly.

"…"

"Are you not done yet?" snapped the girl.

"I'm done, but I need ribbons for the final touch.."

"I've prepared the ribbon!" said the girl cheerfully as she hand him the blue ribbons.

"Blue won't work", said the boy, picking bubble-designed pink ribbons amidst all ribbons that scattered on the table,"This is perfect!"

Hinamori tilted her head to the side, with curious expression, then finally apart her lips and ask,"Why did you choose pink?"

"Just fits you" ,shrugged the boy,"Anyway lets get going!"

"Ah! School! I almost forgot! Where's my backpack? My pencil?", said the frantic girl, gathering the stuffs for school.

"Bed-wetter, you never change", said the boy, smiling faintly.

Xxx

RING!

"phew! We made it just in time!" said the girl, wiping sweats from her forehead after the running exercise.

"Yes bed-wetter, whatever you say,"said Hitsugaya with his usual stern and serious expression.

Both of them then entered their class together and put their backpack to their respected seat. Just when Hinamori put her bag, she heard whispers from her classmates about someone she knew, yes its her very own best friend Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"See! I told you! He's not an ordinary one!", said a girl , with red-framed spectacle, pointing at the sitting Hitsugaya with her thumb.

"Yeah I know! He's somewhat creepy! Especially with that horrible white hair! I don't like him! Whenever he's around, I'm shivering!" replied her friend, whose blond hair tied up into two high twin tails adorned with big red ribbons.

"umm… Guys, actually he's so not like the one you just described.. he's a nice guy! Trust me!", said Hinamori, smiling, interrupting their conversation.

"What? What the heck? No dear! No! He can't be!" said the bespectacled girl with shocked expression which is probably an exaggerated action.

"I'm not! It's the truth!" replied the girl defiantly.

"Dear, I know he's handsome but.. He's a total freak!" said the bespectacled girl, raising up her voice.

"No! you're totally wrong Makoto-san! he's my best friend, and I exactly know him!"

"Or… You're having a secret crush with him?" whispered the blonde girl.

Upon hearing the sudden statement, she blushed madly. "eehhhh?"

"Hinamori-san, "eehhhh' is notthe answer we wanna hear from you", teased the blond girl, nudging the bespectacled girl beside her, whom the latter nodded her head in agreement.

"I… don't… know…?" said the red face Hinamori, lowering her head, however she suddenly shot her head up saying, "Back to the topic! He's not a freak! He's a real nice guy!"

The two girls just sighed with defeat as they realized there's no point ina rguing with her since she is so strong with her opinion.

Just when they about to talk, the bell rang, signaling them to be ready for the first period. The first lesson for 1-A today is music. After preparing the necessary stuffs for the lesson, the students of 1-A head to the music room which is located in the second floor of the building.

"Good Morning students~!" greeted, or more like flirted, a teacher who seems to be in his mid 30 with long, curly brown hair tied up in a low ponytail.

Beside him, there is a certain assistant with spectacled and serious expression, holding a thick book with her. Without any hesitation, she hit the man next to her with the thick book she hold, hardly.

The sudden attack caused the poor sensei to jump and cover his head with his hands to protect himself for the next possible assault.

"Aww... Nanao-chaaannn don't be so mean!" said the man playfully. No wonder his assistant hit him...

"Kyouraku-san, please greet the students with usual manners and not with that flirting tone of yours" said the man, adjusting her spectacles position.

"Naaah! Don't be too formal and stiff, Nanao-chan~"

"Let's not argue about this now, Kyouraku-san"

"Okaaay", said the man obediently, then turning his attention to the students, "Good morning class, my name is Kyouraku Shunsui and this lovely-gorgeous-cut-! Ouch! That hurts Nanao-chan! Woman here is my assistant, Nanao Ise"

The students are giggling and laughing softly , amused at the both of the sensei.

"Lesson 1! Singing! And I want you to sing this song.. I'm pretty sure you guys knew this song…

_But if I let you go  
>I will never know<br>What my life would be  
>Holding you close to me<br>Will I ever see  
>You smiling back at me<br>How will I know?  
>If I let you go ...<em>

It's a simple song and I'm sure everybody could sing it well! I want ask you one by one to come in front and perform the song, Any Question?"

There are whispers among the pupils which grew louder in each passing seconds, until a certain bald teen, raise his hand, querying the teacher.

"Sensei! May I go to the toilet, now?", requested the teen nonchalantly.

"…. Yes… you may…"

There was an awkward silent after his sudden request. The silent moment slowly turned into a soft giggle from the students then a loud burst of laughter are heard.

The sensei just sweatdropped at the sudden and unexpected 'question' from the teen, he then commanded his students to stop laughing, but in vain, the students merely ignore his command.

A vein popped on the head of the teacher's assistant. Unable to control her temper, she banged her book to the table, causing a loud thud and startling the students.

"Please behave yourself!" said the assistant as she tried to control her own emotion.

"H-hai sensei!" said the students obediently.

"That's great Nanao-chan~~ ", chirped from the older male sensei.

His compliment just ended up by a shot of glare from his assistant ,"You too! Kyouraku-san, behave yourself!"

'H-hai!"

"Class, shall we begin our lesson?" asked Nanao-sensei, adjusting her spectacles position.

"Hai,sensei!"

"Great! We'll begin from you! Yes! You! The blond-boy over there!" said the women as she randomly pick the students who are going to perform.

The orange-haired boy walk up from his seat to the low platform which is infront of the classroom, facing all his classmates.

"Since I'm not familiar with your names, please introduce yourselves first before start singing", instructed the women,"start introduce yourself mister!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" replied the teen half-heartedly.

Kyouraku-sensei started to tune the piano. Seconds after, Ichigo started to sing along with the 's a mix of pop and rock in his voice that makes hid voice sounds special. After he finishes the song, the bespectacled teacher who was constantly note down her points at his performance, started her comments.

"Kurosaki-kun, your voice is unique, but you must slow down your tempo, you're singing too fast! Please add emotion in the song, so it would not sound dead."

"I'll try better next time," said Ichigo coolly as he walk back to his seat.

"Next!"

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

She start singing once the piano is tuned.

"Good job Kuchiki-san! the soft rock of yours that filled the song is great, however you need to improve your breathing technique"

"Thank you for your critique sensei!"

"Next!"

"Hinamori Momo!" said the petite girl.

A soft,sweet voice was heard once she started to sing. Once she finished, Nanao-sensei stated her marking to her performance.

"Hinamori-san, great performance, great vocal technique but sadly no emotion included in your performance."

Hinamori seemed a bit shocked at the comment, but managed to smile in response, "Thank you, sensei!"

"Next!"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou!" said a husky voice.

The whole class has turned silent when Hitsugaya started to sing. It is quite unexpectable that the usual cold personality prodigy possesses such a clear and smooth voice. Finally Hitsugaya finished his song and wait for the sensei respond.

"Bravo Hitsugaya-san!" complimented both awestruck Nanao-sensei and Kyouraku-sensei.

"Thank you", said the boy, bowing slightly, showing respect.

"But Hitsugaya-san, your breathing technique is a problem here, But don't worry, overall iy is a good one," said the female teacher.

"Thank you for your critique," said the boy bluntly and head back to his seat.

"Its pretty good for a creature as creepy as him," whispered a voice.

"Yes you're right! He's too scary to own such voice!" agreed the other, followed by a giggling voice.

Although Hitsugaya heard this, he completely ignored the comments. Once he is seated, his childhood friend, who is sitting in front him, turned her head and give him a childish, yet sweet smile and whispered 'bravo' to him. Hitsugaya smirked at her silly action.

"Shall we continue?" asked Nanao-sensei breaking the silence.

"Yes!"

"Then we'll start again with you, missy! Come forward"

"Inoue Orihime", introduced the orange-haired girl cheerfully.

Then the rest of the music period continued in this manner till the bell rang, signaling the period end and recess time.

"Okay Class! You may go now! We will continue this next week!"

Xxx

"Sooooooo…. What are you guys bring for lunch?" said the overly excited Orihimeas she open her own lunch box.

"Onigiri! And strawberry milkshake"

"Cookies"

"Tamago Sushi!"

"Mine is…. Tadaaaa! Roasted broccoli with mashed potatoes and additional soya sauce!" said Orihime with cheerful expression, completely unaware of the disgusted expression of her friends,"Wanna try some?"

"ehehe… No thanks," said Rukia scratching the back of her head, "But I'm sure Ichigo wanna try some!"

"whaaa- me-?" yelled the orange-head as he shot a death glare to Rukia, whom the latter give him a ridiculous mocking look.

"Great! Try some!" said Orihime,scooping him the weird meal she brought.

Orihime's sudden movement caused shock toward the others. All of the eyes focused to Ichigo, waiting for his response.

"Kurosaki-kun.. are you alright?" whispered Hinamori worriedly.

"*cough**cough* I'm not!" he whispered back in a hoarse voice.

"Ah! I just forgot something, so I gotta go!" said the sickly teen.

With that said, he hurriedly went off, with his hands holding his stomach tightly.

"See you soon, Kurosaki-kun!" said the oblivious girl.

As soon as Kurosaki left, all the others, except Orihime burst into laughter. The puzzled girl immediately asked, "What? What so funny?"

"Ahahahaha! Nothing!" answered Renji, wiping tears in the corner of his eye.

"Really? Nothing?" she replied, tilting her hea,"Okay then! Let's continue our lunch? Who else wanna try this super yummy broccoli?"

The laughter then immediately turned into an awkward silence. Nobody is willing to volunteer, scratch- nobody willing to risk their life.

"Err… err… I-I suddenly remember… hij- no! Kaien-sensei ask me to do something for him! Yeah! He asked my favor this morning! Gotta go!" stuttered the red haired teen immediately as he exited the place.

"chotto! Renji! I go with you! In case…. You need my help!" said a certain baldy teen, raising up from his seat and follow his friend.

As soon as they went out, the orange-haired girl sighed in defeat," hahhhh… why is everybody busy today?"

"Don't be too upset, Orihime-chan! There's always another time" , cheered the peach girl.

"Momo-chan…."

"Hai Orihime-chan! Next time, I'll make sure they eat those shi- I mean food!" said Rukia in her guts pose.

"Arigatou minna! Soooo, since they're not here,why don't you try my lunch? Starting from you, Momo-chan! Open up your mouth! Aaaahh! "

"I.. I… ", stuttered the nervous Hinamori.

"Aaaaaaahhhh~!" said the busted girl,opening her mouth wide, demonstrating Hinamori to open her mouth too.

"mou…. Ano…. Ano…"

"Inoue, the recess time is almost over, lets go", said Hitsugaya finally, grabbing Hinamori's hand, dragging her along.

"It is?" She sighed as she turn her head to the peach girl ,"I guess you must try my food next time, ne Momo-chan?"

"Maybe…..", mumbled the girl.

"Let's go!"

Xxx

"Shiro-chan! Thanks for saving me earlier!" said Hinamori with her sweet smile as soon as they arrived in the classroom.

"Tch. You're a bedwetter, it's always my responsibility to take ccare over you," said the smirking boy.

Upon hearing his comment, she merely pouted and fold her hands, "I'm not a baby Shiro-chan! Stop treating me like one!"

Just when he was about to retort, the teacher came in and simultaneously ruin the students' happy mood.

"Okay class! I'm your physics teacher, my name is Chojiro Sasakibe!" stated the senior man.

The silent whisper goes among the students.

"So, take out your physics textbooks now!" he commanded strictly.

Then the rest of the period was hell boring to the students. Students who have no idea about what the sensei is explaining, fall asleep. Only 1/3 of the class was awake and fully paid attention to the lectures, including the white-haired prodigy and his childhood friend, Hinamori.

Hinamori too, was in verge of closing her sleepy eyes, but in vain, her childhood friend, whose seat was behind her, threw an eraser right to her head resulting in waking her up.

"i-itte! Shiro-chan!" whispered the peach girl in annoyance.

"You must thank me for waking you up sleepyhead" answered the prodigy calmly.

She sheepishly pouted and blew her cheeks, turning her attention back to the lecture.

The lecture was unexpectedly cut by a loud snore coming from a certain red, pineapple-like hair teen. Without any warning, Sasakibe-sensei threw the chalk that he was holding to the snoring teen.

"hey! What was that for?" growled the teen, unaware of the situation of the class, however his action was cut by his sudden realization of the situation.

"Ehhh… Ehh.. Gomenasai-sensei!" stuttered the shocked teen.

"So, Abarai Renji you are caught sleeping in my period", said the sensei calmly as he calmly as he look into his student's ID which was there on his uniform," your punishment is run around the basketball field 30 times without rest! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" he answered obediently.

After Renji left, Sasakibe-sensei gave the class another serious warning, "If you dare sleep in my class like exactly like what he did, my punishments will be even worse than this, got that?"

"Yes sir!" answered the students altogether.

"Good! Now let's continue!"

Xxx

"I can't believe that damn sensei found me sleeping during his super boring lecture!" said Renji in annoyance.

"He notices it because you're snoring loud enough for him to hear, idiot!"

"Arisawa!" retorted Renji.

"I'm just stating the truth", replied the tomboy calmly.

"Stop your nonsense Renji, let's go home already", ordered Kurosaki immediately.

"Ichigo! Stop ordering me!"

"Shut up you two!", growled Rukia in annoyance as he pulled Ichigo's and Renji's ears, dragging them along with her.

"I-itte Rukia, let gooooooo" pleaded the two.

Hinamori just sweat dropped as she watched the amusing scene, she then whispered to her childhood friend," I think love triangle gonna happen between them, ne Shiro-chan?"

"who knows? Stop talking about their personal thing, bedwetter", shrugged the boy nonchalantly.

"Geez, Shiro-chan, you're no fun", pouted the shorter girl.

"Stop calling me with that name!"

Xxx

The clinking of piano was heard from the attic as well as the sweet voice from HInamori Momo echoed throughout the house, creating such a peaceful atmosphere.

"_Stop being out so late  
>Try not to drink so often<br>You don't listen to me like a 10 year old child_

_I can only laugh  
>Who are you calling a child?<br>Really, I can only laugh_

_You don't know how it feels for me to say these things  
>You don't know that I only want to say nice things to you<br>Should I stop? Let's stop_

_From one to ten, they're all words for you  
>But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you<br>Let's stop, let's stop  
>There's not even enough time to just love"<em>

She stopped her song when she heard footstep that were approaching the room she was. The door then slowly opened, revealing a white-haired boy.

"Hitsugaya-kun! What brings you here?"

"Enjoying your song of course", smirked the boy.

With that simply said, the girl's cheeks turned slightly pinkish in color.

"eehhhh… ano…. I'm just wondering the words that sensei said when we sang earlier.. although I don't quite understand what he meant by 'emotion' .. I just tried to enjoy the song I brought" ,admitted the girl sheepishly.

"Emotion means the feeling that you put into the song to make it… yeah like more emotional" he said, trying to explain to her.

"Feelings..?"

"Dear bedwetter, I think you must experience love to express your feeling in your song", teased the boy as his ever pompous smirk grew wide.

"Tch. Like you know what love is, shiro-chan!" she teased back, sticking her tongue out.

"whatever bed-wetter" said the boy as he rolled his eyes.

'yes, I know what love is, I love the most clueless girl in the entire world'

"Anyway, Hinamori let's continue your song", said the boy, taking his seat next to HInamori's.

"Okay~!"

"_A story told by the heart, not the mind  
>Stories that I can't help but tell you even if you hate them<br>Let's stop, let's stop  
>I only hear your nagging<em>

_Are you eating at the right time  
>Are you staying away from girls<br>I want to be beside you all day (Hinamori's part)_

_That's how I feel  
>If I could keep you in my pocket<br>I'd be really happy (Hitsugaya's part)_

_Our story where we can only be two  
>A story that would make someone laugh if they heard<br>Should I stop? Let's stop (both)_

_From one to ten, they're all words for you  
>But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you<br>Let's stop, let's stop  
>There's not even enough time to just love (both)<em>

_A story told by the heart, not the mind  
>Stories that I can't help but tell you even if you hate them<br>Let's stop, let's stop  
>I only hear your nagging (both)<em>

_Even if you glare and try to scare me  
>Your face is just too cute to me (Hitsugaya's part)<em>

_Are you going to keep this up? (You) I can't hold back anymore  
>I really might get angry (Hinamori's part)<em>

_A story that wouldn't be told if we were to give up love  
>The sound of my heart that thinks only of you<br>Even if you're angry, even if you shout  
>Your nagging is just so sweet to me (both)<em>

_A story that can only be told if we love  
>But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you<br>Let's stop, let's stop  
>But trust my feelings<em>" _(both)_

Somehow, both of their voices complement each other, filling each other and like merge into one unified and resulting in a very beautiful, pure voice. After the song, both of them stared deeply into each other eyes and a smile was formed in their faces.

"That was great HItsugaya-kun! Your voice was just soooo cool!" complimented the girl, still smiling brightly.

"The same goes to you", smirked the boy, "anyway Hinamori, I gotta go, I have soccer practice"

With that said, he stood up from his seat and walking towards the door, waving slightly to the girl and hurriedly went out.

"Shiro-chan… maybe I know what love is… maybe…" said the girl to herself and smiling contently.

Xxx

Aiyaaaahh~ its over.. sorry for the late late update :( School people… by the way, the song that hitsugaya and hinamori was singing is 'nagging' it's a Korean song sung by IU and SeuLong, if you have time just hear them, it's a sweet song :D

Anyway its holiday people! I'm gonna tried to update as soon as I can *fiery determination* lolol

REVIEW!(:


End file.
